peacefandomcom-20200223-history
Open Up
http://www.paulmcmillan.com/Resources/051wn_ethereallamp.jpg 'where there are humans you'll find flies, and Buddhas.' - -ISSA 'in these latter day degenerate times, cherry blossoms everywhere!' - -ISSA Steve here we are I have people emailing me asking what is supposed to be going on at the peace wiki? There are links galore, but there is little or nothing when they click on them. There is a content gap. They also say that every time they come back it seems to be even more confused. On this page again, there is a big description on the main page, but when I got here there's only three words. It took me three weeks to write the poems on the Steve Toth page, but it takes a reader about ten minutes to read them. This is the ratio of work to consumption. The image of the elements is a good one. In the human body the shell part is mostly the element of earth. That's what we have here a mostly empty shell. Now we want to move on the the element water. In the human body most of the content is water. If we're going to fill the wiki with enough content to make it worthwhile for people to visit, it's going to take time & a lot of work. '''LOL Everybody laugh at themself Well peace probably won't come to me by just looking at some pictures & reading a few poems, but it's worth a try. I've been working all day & my brain is tired. I'm lucky I could find my way home. Yes you say you need my help, but I don't believe it. Sure when you learn something new it gives you more power in your life, but what if I take a chance & make a comment & then when I go back later, everyone will be making fun of what I did. All you people know what you're doing & you're just waiting for a beginner like me to try so you can feel superior. I get humiliated every day trying to make a living & take care of business. I don't need any more of it on my own time. I would like to learn about wikis & such if it's fun or interesting or would take my mind away from my routine. But I'm not sure if I trust you guys. You might just be setting me up like a practical joke or something. I like this open up page. I don't think that avoidance works very well in real life because life has a way of breaking through all our barriers. I've always thought that the only way out is through. But I grew up in a family where everyone was trying to be baby of the family & also with manic-depressive personalities & so I'm used to a lot of craziness. And being a child, I knew that I was going to be living there for a while & I would just have to deal with things as they were not as I would have liked them to be. When it comes to conflicts I like to just keep going at it until everyone involved is exhausted. And then as we're panting for breath & trying to regain the ability to get up, maybe we'll develop so mutual respect. And if we don't then we can go another round & another until we do. Some people say "You can run, but you can't hide." To me it looks more like "You can run, but if you do, you'll never find a place where or time when you can stop running." The real world is the one that keeps butting into our private little fantasy worlds, & I think that it's mostly what people would like to avoid. Watching TV is much easier than reading a book. Reading a book is easier than writing a message. I don't know how we can move into another dimension when we can't handle the dimensions we have. They're too real for us. We can get hurt or bit in the real world. On TV people get blown up & they're back again on another show. When I was a teenager my friend's grandfather died. No one in the family wanted to explain to little Jeffy what had happened to him so they asked me to do it. I started out by asking him if he knew what death was. He smiled & nodded enthusiastically. Then he made a gun shot noise, grabbed his chest & fell over with his tongue out. I told him well that's what happened to grandpa but without the gun shot. That's okay for little kids, but what about us. My sister got diagnosed & hospitalized with bipolar but my parents don't believe in doctors much. They took lots of vitamins & stopped going to the doctor. Now my Dad has glaucoma & macular degeneration. They still don't believe in doctors, they believe in faith healers. So they go to churches where they lay on hands, but they want to be healed every week & the churches don't like to be reminded of their failures. I realized somewhere around the age of 4 or 5 that I would have to supply a lot of the emotional maturity in my family & not look to my parents for a much help in that department, & that it was going to be my role for a long time. Our bodies are time machines. I've traveled more than 50 years in mine & it looks like it. -ts- some of us have been busy creating the context ... building the infrastructure ... constructing the vessel ... providing the space. doing the wiring and the plumbing ... hooking up the power and lights ... stoking the furnace ... getting the water turned on. so ... where are the tenets? Steve's moved into his room ... Raymond is living in the attic ... Yosy is in the front porch hammock preparing a chilloom ... Joyce is in the kitchen making soup ... Lob's steamin' seafood and making tea. I see V painting the hall ... and Lynn putting chlorine in the swimming pool ... Ernst is feeding the dogs ... and Peter is playing with IT. ;) :Desi's in the factory :she ain't got no shoes :Zen's in the alley :he's lookin' for clues :I'm in the street :with the "where is everybody?" blues. "There are links galore, but there is little or nothing when they click on them." Participate. if you don't know how ... learn! ask. if you don't know how to ask ... well then ... learn how to ask how to ask. :Love ... :is a function of communication. :Health ... :is a function of '''participation. :Self Expression ... :is a function of responsibility. "no brain - no pain" We are bred to be consumers. Does it occur to us we can create, manufacture and provide Peace? Or are we some kind of Peace cuckoos? More peace - somebody please provide? :-) There is little content because we are not even three months old. We are wiki babas. We can grow and we wish our gentle readers to unconfuse us, to offer up to us and provide with us, to give instead of taking. In peace this can be done. Who will do it for us? Will Peace just arrive by magick? Welcome to change from '''Peaceful intender to Peace Activater. no kidding! ;) some of us have been busy creating the context ... Ten minutes of provision also involved learning how to edit. Overcoming and entering a new medium. It is a foundation from which more will result. We need everyones help and in all humility The only way this place won't happen is if people don't care enough to participate and lend a hand. you know ... own it. kinda, sorta like life., eh? Lobster Everybody laugh at Steve Toth. He says we do not need his help. Pah! If it was not for Steve there would be no wiki - it was his instigation . . . his inspiration to start the Peace wiki {Cheering from the Astral Dolphins, rainbows and bells ringing . . .} He does not trust us? Shucks the first part of Peace is trust. I trust everyone to do what is possible, when people contribute, we all love when this happens. I trust myself to cause as much mayhem as inhumanely possible and I trust you Steve to do what you feel is fun. You HAVE learnt wikis a bit - we all start by a bit. ts has been helping you out - so you can trust him for help. Now playing with the elemental forces is the highest form of transformation. Each is very powerful. You have been honest in saying you feel we may be setting you up. We are. Set you up, knock you down. Knock you down build you up. I am sure you would do nothing less for us. :-) Let me tell you a story. When we had our first try at wikis, we went to the biggest and best - wikipedia. The plan was to create a page for tmxxine. Of course we wanted to create an entry for a future phenomena. Did that go well with librarian mentality? Of course not and we were eventaully removed. We took a risk AND learnt a lot. The info on the page that people contributed was eventually turned into a web site, so nothing was lost - just transformed. Now wikicities, where we are, makes it quite clear that it will be working towards advertising (on your right now). We are taking a risk. We know very little about them. They have been kind. Tmxxine has its own little corner and everyone laughs at mad cructaceans trying to create time machines out of nowhere . . . I suggest you trust us Steve. Trust us to make you look as foolish as we are. Trust us to blow away all your fine efforts like sand in the wind . . . {make copies?} Trust us to do our best but not to be attached to the result. You will find a sense of peace amongst the turmoil. Everyone will gain. Trust me - I am a cructacean. Live in Peace : As we all know we only have to be in peace with those and that which we like? Right? Those and that which causes anger and rejection is the fault of the cause? Right? So peace is not about learning and finding out about conflict, it is just about avoidance and rejection? : Perhaps. : In Hindu tantra the very strengths and intensities of feeling become fuel for Peace. When you are as deluded and clouded as me, it becomes clear that everyone else and everything else needs to change. Nurse - my injection - reality seems to be arriving . . . I too grew up in craziness and crustiness, also due to my fathers undiagnosed manic-depression. That is a part of my growing up. Just there. If we have led a lotus charmed life, free of suffering - what a strange creature that must be . . . Do we praise Cecil for the karma? Do we seek out fluffy bunnies? The metta4 of running, reminds me of the Tendai Buddhist marathon monks of Japan, who run incredible distances to avoid disemboweling (at their own hand of honour). Are they crazy or saintly people? Where is the line and whom is qualified to judge? Are we running our craziness or is it running us? What do the blameworthy dervishes have for us here? Maybe we need a Tmxxine to move into another dimension? Welcome to the real world. Remind me - where is that again? yosy :)) BOOM!!! -------------------------------------- There is A clever little monkey Jumping between branches Grasping and toying with ideas Unable to resist It's ever arising curiosity. Restless, Arresting all attention With it's pranks, games and fears And calling itself "I" It always pretends to be No other one But Me. But in this world of creation Created from one word: Be! If seen as a name and a form I am In truth The tree. vcoo]] absolutely NO WAY! illogical... v